Calavera Cabeza
Basic Information The Calavera Cabeza is a costume skin for the head of your player character that will adjust in color to your character's skin, hair and eyes. Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that will replace the look of equipment, character face and/or hairstyle for as long as these skins are activated/selected. Costumes will not influence any stats like defense points. Different to armor, Costumes cannot be damaged and will not fall apart. This purely cosmetical game feature has been implemented in Creativerse with update R48 on October 26th 2017. How to obtain The head "skin" Calavera Cabeza can usually be bought in the Store for Coins. As for the costs, please note that the prices in the Store can vary and are often reduced for a limited timespan. Also, it's possible that some Costumes might be deactivated in the Store outside of their "season", so it could happen that you can only buy this skull skin during Halloween event-times in the future. Usually, the Halloween event Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign will last for ca. one month around Halloween from October to November. From then on, this costume is available to be selected for your user account on all Creativerse game worlds. This also means that you cannot buy it another time (just like Recipe Packs that are account-bound as well). No items, no bundle will be placed into your inventory after buying any costume, so there will also be no skull in your bag that you can then "put on". Instead, the Calavera Cabeza can be found and selected when clicking on the according Costume slot. How to use The Calavera Cabeza (once bought or obtained) can be activated on your player character's 3D "paper doll" to the right side of your inventory/bag by clicking on the word "Costume" above the character's head. Then click on the equipment slot with the head shape on the right side to see a (list of) costume skin(s) for this slot that you own. Click on the Calavera Cabeza icon if you want to use it. It will then be displayed in the costume equipment slot and become visible on your 3D player character "doll" at the same time. This selection can be turned off and on again any time during gameplay. To deselect the chosen Calavera Cabeza costume "skin" or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" and then on the according head costume slot once again to chose either another Costume or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). Save your changes by clicking on "Done" in the bottom right corner. The Calavera Cabeza that you have selected will now replace the look of the head, face and hair of your player character. The chosen hairstyle will not be displayed at all while wearing the Calavera Cabeza, since skulls do not grow any hair. Instead, some of the patterns on the skull will have the same color that you have selected for your character's hair color. Also the eyes of the skull will always be black and not colored, instead some of the patterns on the skull will be colored in the same color that you have selected for your character's eye color. You do not have to buy this costume for each game world separately. You can combine the Calavera Cabeza with any type of hat costume that can be chosen in the hat costume slot after being obtained. How to change the color of the Calavera Cabeza The Calavera Cabeza will automatically adjust in colors to the colors that you have chosen for body skin, hair and eyes in your character customization. You can change this selection anytime either on the game main screen or while playing in any game world. The color of the skull itself will match your player character's skin color. The color of the decorative patterns on the skull will match the colors that you select/ed for your player character's eye color and hair color. To change the color of your character's skin, hair and/or eyes, please open your inventory/bag and click on the word "Costumes" over the head of your player character's 3D model on the right side. On the main screen of the game before entering any game world, you can also change your character's look by clicking on the head symbol with the word "Costumes" below to the feet of your player character. Only after you've clicked the button "Done" in the bottom right corner, your changes will be saved. If you click "Cancel", then your player character will not be changed in looks when you return to the game. Category:Costumes Category:Store